


Bad Weather, Good Company

by Lindz (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lindz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma encounters a neighbour she barely knows walking home in the rain. Sharing an umbrella seems like the perfect way to get to know her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Weather, Good Company

It's the worst storm in years when Emma spots the woman from the apartment down the hall walking home from the train station without an umbrella or so much as a hood to keep her dry. It's silly, she knows, but her first thought is to worry about the poor woman's hair. She's admired it each time she's spotted her in the hallway, always thinking that it looks like it belongs on the head of a 1940's Hollywood starlet. It would be a shame for it to dampen any further.  
  
"Excuse me." Emma says, dashing towards her and manoeuvring her umbrella in such a way that both of them are sheltered by it. "I don't know if you recognise me, but we live on the same floor.  Apartment 5G."  The woman nods, but Emma's not sure if she's just being polite. "I'm Emma by the way, and you are ?"  
  
"Natalya." The woman says and Emma can finally put a name to the face.  
  
"So what brings you this way ? I've never seen you around here before and this is my route home from work." Emma knows she's prying, but Natalya doesn't seem like much of a talker.   
  
"I was visiting my brother, I don't see him as much as I'd like."  
  
Emma nods, both as a sign that she's listening and in understanding. She doesn't see her brothers enough for her liking either. It's not that they're unfriendly or have strained relationships, it's just that they all lead busy lives and don't have the convenience of living in the same city.  But Emma doesn't bring it up for fear of making the conversation all about herself.  
  
"So how many siblings do you h-" Emma's question is cut off when a particularly strong gust of wind takes hold of her umbrella and turns it inside out. She tries her damndest to wrestle against the forces of nature, but it takes the assistance of Natalya to get the umbrella under control and back in its correct position.  
  
 The wind doesn't let up and shows no signs of calming, so it's up to both of them to hold the umbrella between them. Natalya's hands cover Emma's as they grip the handle together, and Emma notices just how cold Natalya is but also how soft her hands are.  
  
Good company and the utter desperation to get in out of the rain makes time fly fast, and soon their standing in the doorway to Emma's apartment, sopping wet.  
  
As Natalya moves to head down the hallway towards her own home, Emma's hospitality seems to trump her reasoning. "Quickly get inside, you're soaked," she says, wiping the excess water from her shoes before stepping inside. "I can give you a loan of the hairdryer if you'd like."  
  
Natalya could easily decline and dry off in her own apartment only metres away, but for whatever reason she doesn't and finds herself following this stranger inside. She mightn't see her brother much, but she gets the feeling that she'll be seeing a lot more of Emma.

 

 


End file.
